tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Danseurs
The Danseurs are a race of aliens in Ensemble Mew Mew 'to which the 'Diaboliques, the series antagonists, belong. Appearance 'General' :The Danseurs are very pale yellow in color and have light, red-tinted eyes without visible pupils or irises. All Danseurs have sharp teeth, pointed ears, and spiked skin jutting out of them on various parts of their bodies. These spikes can be cumbersome depending on where they are located, but they make it harder for threats to grab onto the Danseurs and thus the spikes act as protection against physical attacks. As they mature, all Danseurs develop black lips and may grow new spikes on other parts of their bodies. Most younger Danseurs have very few or very small spikes, and not all adults develop multiple sets. On rare occasions, a Danseur will never develop spikes at all. :The Danseurs have a wide range of hair colors, typically saturated and vivid. When a Danseur gets old, their hair fades and dulls but does not gray as human hair does. Some Danseurs do have black or white hair, but this is extremely rare. Danseurs pride themselves on having long hair, and many will wear it down or let it flow. If it is too long or they need it to be out of the way, most Danseurs will tie their hair up but leave it down when they are not active. :Danseurs have a range of body types, but typically are healthy for their size. Some Danseurs are very slender and agile, and others are very thick and muscular while still being able to move gracefully. The Danseurs are not highly critical of body size or general appearance, and instead are more critical of individual ability and poise. 'Fashion' :The Danseurs have a variety of fashion options, but they often dress in black with splashes of color here and there as they prefer a more subtle color scheme. if anything, they will typically dress in no more than 3 major colors at a time. Often, they will incorporate their hair color into their clothing. :Many Danseurs wear breathable clothing such as dresses, tights, and other sorts of stretchable clothing types. Some Danseurs do dress excessively in multiple colors, but it is not a common occurrence. If a Danseur has spikes in places that may rip clothing, they may instead choose to wear clothing that is already fairly ripped, or may forego wearing clothing over certain parts of their bodies altogether. Abilities :The Danseurs all are trained from childhood to learn to dance, as it is an integral part of their society. Their dances vary and each individual may have a different style, though there are some classical dances that everyone is expected to know or that are considered more "proper" and normal. Often, dancing is ingrained in things like their fighting styles, as some may fight using a style of dance and use their legs or arms to incapacitate enemies. Not all Danseurs engage in these practices—some are against it, and some are simply incapable of dancing at the level that is expected of them. :Aside from dancing, Danseurs can have a wide range of elemental '''abilities, but these need to be unlocked with practice. If a Danseur shows any signs of elemental control at a young age, they are placed in special training to unlock their ability and control it while still learning other things with the rest of their peers. Many Danseurs never really unlock these abilities, as it takes a long time to do so. Others simply do not have any elemental abilities. The only abilities all Danseurs have that is not learned is the ability to '''learn languages and share memories via physical contact. (See LANGUAGE AND LITERATURE). This is done by touch typically, and the contact must be held for a brief period of time (one can't just bump into someone and know everything about them). :Danseurs are also expected to learn how to defend themselves—while they do not face many threats, some species from other planets have been known to try to attack them, and then there are other local threats like malicious Danseurs or wandering animals. A lot of Danseurs will fight using a weapon, adopting their own dancing style and incorporating it in their fighting. Others who have any sort of elemental abilities will use their element to defend themselves. Planet This covers the planet itself, not the '''main city '''or the '''Grande Fleur' that is mentioned here. '' Please see 'the location list' for elaboration on these places. 'General' :The Danseurs' home planet is called Arcenciel and it is brightly colored, not unlike the Danseurs themselves. It is a fairly small planet compared to the size of something like the Earth, and is only home to hundreds of thousands of Danseurs. While there are various cities, there is one major city that is ultimately the central point for most of the society, and it is where many of the most elite Danseurs live. Leaders, high academics, prestigious dancers, and all highly elite Danseurs reside in this central city. All others are more spread out, and outcasts have their own small societies in other regions. :The color of Arcenciel’s plant life is not unlike what is found on Earth, but their water and their sky are very different. Their sky is swirled and rainbow-like in color, not unlike the Rainbow Pearl that is a centerpiece in a central living area called the Grande Fleur, where their species’ leader resides (Please see above link to locations page). Their water looks almost silvery in color, and it is so reflective that Arcenciel’s oceans look very much like the sky. 'Geography' :There are some regional differences, but not very many. A majority of the Danseurs prefer to stay close together, so there are some areas that are simply densely packed while others are fairly empty. The planet has a huge flatland surrounded by ocean, a region entirely made of forests where there are animals with spikes similar to the Danseurs growing from their bodies, and a final region which is very swampy, though the water is muddy and does not reflect the sky’s bright light. :Many Danseurs who are outcasts will take to living in the forest or swampy areas. Some Danseurs even learn to hunt or tame animals instead of dancing, fighting, or pursuing higher education. Those who hunt animals often work with other Danseurs to feed their people and will have regular visits to collect their catches. Some even turn hunting into a business. Society :The Danseurs have a very judgmental society in regards to ability, prestige, and precision. They expect conformity to ideals, and any dissenters are seen as outcasts, only useful if they have something to contribute. They are not judgmental of appearance or anything other than perfection of acts. 'Ideals' :The Danseurs work among one another for the common goal of striving for a perfect society. They push for accuracy, conformity, and being methodical when it comes to dancing or fighting. :Danseurs idolize high intellect, perfect and graceful dancing, and fighting. Their methods of combat are hardly ever boorish or upfront, but rather methodical, elegant, and poised. Danseurs are expected to be smart, light on their feet, and always one step ahead of their enemies. They are highly critical of dissenters or others who cannot bring themselves to the same level of dancing or fighting as their peers. While some fads and social expectations change over time, the general idealizations still stand. 'Ranks' :The Danseurs are a small society, and thus they do not have any organized, labelled system. However, there is one in place that may be considered a social hierarchy, but far less organized. :Danseurs only have a few rulers chosen by their people or who assume their position via inheritance or appointment. They have a "leader" of sorts that oversees everything, but they usually work with others. Often, those who are of high rank and run their society are Danseurs who are strong, pristine in their dancing, highly intelligent, and have high amounts of experience in weaponry or their abilities, as Danseurs idolize perfection and experience. :Those who work in higher academic fields and contribute to society with inventions or ideas are just below those of power. Both these individuals and those above them live in the center of their major city, whereas most other Danseurs live in areas beyond the Grande Fleur. :Danseurs who dissent from conformity or are simply not up to par will either live farther out in the city or simply away in other regions of the planet where there are far fewer people. They are considered outcasts, but not all of them are "useless". Some, like hunters, contribute to society in other ways, but because they do not contribute the way that is socially desired, they are not seen in positive light. At best, they are accepted out of obligation, and at worst, rejected entirely. Outcast or “incompetent” Danseurs often stick together, and there are some communities in isolated areas for these sorts of people where the intent is to provide a place of acceptance for outcasts. 'Economy' :The Danseurs use a bartering system, trading goods for services and vice versa. Typically, those who assimilate to the social expectations of a Danseur are more likely to succeed in life and have more possessions, and any dissenters are cast out and struggle, akin to being poor. 'Communication' :The Danseurs have a moderately technological society, with techno-communication possible in ways not unlike human society in modern times. They use this system to communicate with one another and other species around them in other planets, often for trading purposes. They consider many other species’ food, clothing, and technology to be exotic in nature and will typically consider these imports lavish. Clothing styles have changed quite often because of their discovery of new styles from other planets, so some designs are inspired by other species. :Danseurs are also able to travel from planet to planet, and they are known as performers by many other species. Because they are so prideful in their dancing or fighting, many elite Danseurs with lifetimes of practice are sent to entertain other species at gatherings or parties. Because they contribute so much to other species, they are mostly left alone and thus do not regularly face outside dangers. In times that they do, they are prepared to protect themselves. Relationships 'Gender' :There are no explicitly male-coded Danseurs. There may be some who are more strongly built and muscular or bulkier, but they do not necessarily have male or female genders. However, Danseurs appear “female” according to human standards and will typically use these pronouns. 'Romance' :Danseurs have patterns of love and romance not too unlike human society, however they idealize dancing and prestige, thus partners are often picked upon the basis of their capacity to dance, fight, or their academic achievement, rather than just appearance. :Danseurs do not reproduce like humans, but rather by parthenogenesis. As such, they do not genuinely require a romantic relationship or any relationship at all. While many Danseurs are critical of one another based on form and prestige, they do experience love or attractive feelings that causes them to want to remain with another individual. Many extremely critical Danseurs may not really experience love in the same way a human would, rather their relationship is based on respect. However, those who may be more lenient are more apt to genuine romantic feelings for others. Time 'Perception' :The Danseurs do not necessarily measure their time in any way—they let things flow and work according to their circadian rhythms. They have no nights, and thus have a biologically ingrained sense of time, even when visiting other planets (though this can create difficulty for some when they encounter a planet whose frame of time goes much more quickly than they are used to). 'Lifespan' :The Danseurs age slowly, but do not live as long as humans do. They live to the equivalent of sixty or so years old in human time, but to them their life is very long. :Many older Danseurs are unable to continue dancing and thus are permitted to rescind or retire. Many who can no longer dance or fight resort to teaching (thought many younger Danseurs also teach too). However, if a Danseur has dissented from social norms when they were capable of dancing or fighting, they are not treated any better in their old age. 'Language' :Danseurs speak in very tight-tongued vernaculars with sharp consonants and hardly any vowels. Oddly, their writing does not reflect this sharpness—their alphabet is very curved and precise, almost akin to extremely formal cursive. :Danseurs are very fast learners and can manually learn a language if they so choose, but there is another method of language learning in the form of physical contact. If a Danseur concentrates while in contact with another living creature of intelligence, they can actually perceive and know the experiences and knowledge of that individual. This process does take time, however, and if they break contact too soon then they will not have all the information they need. It is unclear whether this is a trait that draws from the mind or the soul, but it is a mystery to most Danseurs and it is simply innately understood as an ability they all share. It is seen as possibly similar to the abilities they have to unlock by training for much of their life, only this power is not “locked” away. Known Danseurs 'The Diaboliques' *Étoile *Pas *Sissonne Trivia *In general, many Danseurs are named after dancing terms, whether they are names of dances or different names of steps. This is evident in the names of the three Danseurs in Ensemble Mew Mew, who are named after ballet terms and also have dancing styles similar to eras of ballet. *While the Ensemble Mews and the scientists had orchestral instruments associated with them, I actually wanted to pair them with an enemy that represented another aspect of the arts, and I ended up settling on Ballet. The only reason the Danseurs use so much French terminology is because of all the terms I was coming across in French while researching Ballet terms and steps. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Alien Races Category:Annika's Pages